


lunches and unwanted love.

by W1LK1TY



Series: normal stories :D ( ships ) [7]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M, i wrote this when i was supposed to be in school, ill go down with this ship, man im on such writers block, police!wilbur, quackity is tommys brother, teacher!quackity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:14:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27858921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/W1LK1TY/pseuds/W1LK1TY
Summary: alex is a kindergarten teacher who is excellent at reading and stuff and tends to forget his lunch a lot, wilbur on the other hand, happened to remember just that one little amount of information.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Wilbur Soot
Series: normal stories :D ( ships ) [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2024512
Comments: 3
Kudos: 111





	lunches and unwanted love.

**Author's Note:**

> lol i promise i'm gonna write a ship that's not quackity x wilbur soon

"Today we have a shorter story than usual. A tale of three important men, all with their own stories to tell." Alex started, giving the students a mysterious wink. 

They all giggled as he began to read. 

"First there comes the soldier, his armor heavy and strong. His sword at his side, to protect and ride for his king all night long." Alex read and turned the page. The kids all stared at him in awe. "He rides each night to fight the darkness that slowly creeps right in, making sure to keep his shield each battle he will win."

Wilbur was waiting at the door, a bag of food in his hand. He remembered how Alex had mentioned he often forgot to eat lunch so he wanted to bring him something. He was instead awarded with the joy of hearing one of Alex's stories. He decided to wait until he was finished before entering.

"Second comes the poet, with no weapon to bear. He only holds his pen and word, his tongue as sharp as a snare." Everyone's eyes were on Alex, almost as though no one was breathing. "He writes and writes to tell the tale of a great and glorious knight, who serves his king proud and tall with true honor and might."

Wilbur couldn't help but stare. Alex was an amazing story teller. His expressions and voices were so entrancing.

"Last but not least there is the king who rules over each man. He keeps his head high and promises safety across the entire land." Alex said, showing off the picture in the book. "Along his side are his knight a scribe, a soldier and poet in their right. They help him lead, crafting each deed, to ensure there is only light." 

As Alex closed the small book all the kids began to cry.

"More! Tell us more please!"

"There is no more, I'm sorry. Unless you want me to come up with something on my own." the kids let out an uproar of cheers and Alex gave a small laugh. "Okay, okay. I'll come up with more for the story, but for now it's lunch time."

Wilbur knocked on the open door and Alex's head shot up.

"You said you don't usually eat so I... I brought you lunch?" Wilbur said, walking into the classroom. Alex ignored the heat flaring in his cheeks.

"Thank you Will. You really didn't-"

"I wanted to." Wilbur interrupted. It was then his turn to feel embarrassed. "I just wanted to make sure you're eating well. I'll be going now." He said, giving Alex a smile before taking his leave.

"Is that your boyfriend Mr. Simons?" One of the students asked.

"What? No, no he's- he's just a friend." Alex said. As he pulled the small box out of the bag, he felt his heart clench. "just a friend...."

Why would he like him anyway? He didn't like this feeling, not at all, and he wanted it all to end immediately.

**Author's Note:**

> i lowkey wanna write quackity x dream ngl also im so sorry that this doesnt make sense


End file.
